This invention relates to a massage apparatus, and more particularly, a massage apparatus for simulating a hand massage.
Various devices have been suggested for massaging the human body. Such devices are mainly of the vibrating type operating at high frequencies. This vibrating action is quite different from the hand massage as practiced by a masseuse.